


Rose Garden

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Insanity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Voldemort are talking in the rose garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Garden

A man in long, dark robes was watching a boy playing among the rose bushes.

The boy noticed him and gave him a beaming smile.

He smiled back, one of those smiles that was reserved only for the boy.

"What are you doing little one?" he asked.

"Playing." the boy answered showing the man his bloodied hands full of white rose petals and thorns.

"That's nice." he came closer.

"I had a dream..." the boy started.

"Did you? What your dream was about?" he asked.

"It was so pretty. With lots of blood." the boy explained.

"And who was bleeding?" the man asked.

"I did." was his response.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes, very much." the boy answered with blissful smile.

"That's good." he look around the garden "It's cold out here, lets come inside, we wouldn't want you to become sick again. Would we?"

The boy stood up and wiped his hands on his clean white robes. The man took his hand and they went inside.

END.


End file.
